Pecador
by TanitBenNajash
Summary: "Y si soy el mayor de los pecadores, soy también la mayor de las víctimas." Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde.


**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto "Citas literarias" del foro "Amor de tercera generación"_

* * *

**Pecador**

_"Y si soy el mayor de los pecadores,_  
_soy también la mayor de las víctimas."_  
_Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde._

* * *

Y ahí estabas sentado en piso al fondo de la mazmorra, frente a una multitud de barrotes y paredes heladas, tan sereno y sonriente. Parecía incluso que las cadenas no rozaban su piel quemada, apenas si sentías ya el frío que desprendían los guardias que custodiaban tu celda.

No puede faltar mucho tiempo para que vengan por ti he intenten arrastrarte ante un coro de curiosos vestidos con túnicas obscuras ¡oh el luto! Que hermoso puede ser, la palidez que otorga siempre puede sentarle bien a la piel de una mujer y que mal se ve en las barbas a un hombre.

Sonríes porque tú nunca gozarás de ese problema, cuando pudiste hacerlo se te prohibió lamentarte la perdida, la tomaste entre los dedos y la hiciste pedacitos pequeños que fuiste escondiendo entre los rincones de tu vida. Hoy te juzgaran por crímenes atroces, pero ¿alguno de ellos pensó acaso que no eras tú el culpable? ¿Alguno de ellos siquiera llego a concebir que había algo más allá? Nadie, gritan tus pensamientos.

Pero no estas siendo muy justo, ¿sabes?, había una persona que lo pensó, que lo sabía y aun así camino silenciosa a tu sombra. ¿Recuerdas? La primera vez que estuviste frente a otra alma con la varita levantada y la seriedad pintada en cada rasgo de tu fina cara, ella estuvo ahí. Ella lloro por ti, como sólo ella podía hacerlo, sonriendo entre cigarrillos y blasfemias.

No creo que hayas olvidado a pensar del frío y la soledad, esas tardes cálidas cuando el zumo de uva helado te hacia suspirar, no creó que olvidaras las pullas por tu rostro, por tus brazos flacos y tu cabello sin corte alguno. No creo que olvidaras las palabras mordaces y el desprecio inmerecido.

Sólo eras un chiquillo enclenque, un ser que recibía cada golpe del mundo con seriedad y entereza, sentado entre otro montón de niños como tú, no hacías más que ser lo que siempre habías sido hasta entonces un niño.

Fuiste un adolescente que acepto el odio del resto del mundo hacia tu persona por actos que no podrías en ese momento ni soñar con cometer. ¿Qué tenías tu que ver si tu abuelo había maldecido a tal o cual? ¿Qué tu padre era mortífago? ¿Qué no se-quien de tu familia mato a no-se-quien de la suya? ¿Acaso fui yo? ¡Pues no! Pensaste en gritar infinidad de veces, traías el lastre de la pena y la culpa atado a tu piel, sin haber sido tú el pecador.

Tienes la boca seca, pero no te importa, sé que sólo esperas poder escupir en sus caras tu pensamiento, porque hoy sabes bien que no te juzgarán realmente a ti ¿verdad? Desde hace años que en tu mente ronda el discurso que darás cuando te aten a esa silla

Sabes bien como comenzará, sabes cuál será la primera palabra y el tono perfecto de voz con el que comenzaras tu auto defensa. Enumeras uno a uno tus crímenes y recuerdas el por qué los has cometido, si tienes bien definido el porqué de cada uno y eso te hace sentir bien. Te hace sentir libre y casi… casi feliz.

Ya están aquí, los sientes acercarse aún más y escuchas los pasos de otras personas, nadie vendrá a despedirse de ti, eso es obvio pero aun así levantas la vista esperanzado de ver si acude alguien con quien practicar el tono de voz mordaz que vas a necesitar.

Pero no tienes suerte, sólo son un par de magos de quinta con exceso de esteroides; mira qué bonita palabra: esteroides. Te levantas lo más lento que puedes, por el simple placer de verlos exasperarse, dejas que te jaloneen hasta la entrada de la gran mazmorra donde te han de juzgar. Se acabó, es el único pensamiento, debes cortar todo de un tajo y hacerlo bien.

Te zafas y caminas erguido, con una sonrisa ligera y paso fácil. Atraviesas la puerta y lo primero que ves es a ella, en una túnica azul. Llama la atención con esos cabellos recogidos y el color tan contrastante con la escala de grises y purpuras que te rodea, una carcajada interna invade tus venas.

Te sientas en la silla de cadenas fáciles, como si fuese tu trono, todos te observan con odio, ¡has matado! Gritan sus ojos ¡Llevabas un registro! Escupen sus labios «¡Culpable!». Gritan sus voces, porque no se han dado cuenta que todos ellos son aún peores que tú. Porque pudieron hacer algo diferente y no lo hicieron.

El silencio se apodera de la sala y carraspeas para aclararte la garganta, todos se vuelve a ti, el ministro te interroga con la mirada y es el momento.

—¿Por qué soy yo el culpable de todo lo que se me acusa? —comienzas ante la mirada furibunda de tu auditorio—. Fui la víctima de la culpa de otros.

Un ruido similar a un enjambre furioso se desata a tu alrededor, gritos que pretendes no escuchar taladran tus oídos, tu vista esta fija en ella. Observas su mascará de indiferencia quebrarse un poco después de tus palabras. Te estas condenando tu sólo, pero ella sabe el por qué.

—¿Por qué tuve que ser yo el culpable? —prosigues, pasas la lengua por tus labios y escupes con rencor—. Muchos de ustedes me consideraban un criminal cuando apenas si sabía atarme las agujetas.

Observaste los rostros a tu alrededor, algunos se revolvieron en sus asientos. —Hoy se condenan a ustedes mismos. —Ella sonrió, se hizo hacia adelante como si quisiera estar más cerca de ti—. Todo paso por vuestra culpa.

El silencio es sepulcral. ¿Quién se atrevería a contradecir esas palabras, cuando el peso de sus conciencias cae sobre ellos? Porque todos en esa sala saben perfectamente bien, que alguna vez en su vida te sacaron la vuelta, otros recuerdan como aconsejaban a sus hijos huir de ti, porque después de todo eres un Nott y todos los Nott son criminales, aun cuando sólo sepan respirar.


End file.
